Por y Para Siempre
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Un final alternativo con mucho Klaroline para aquellos a los que no les gustase el final que ha tenido recientemente la serie. Es un capítulo único, terminado y sin continuación.


**POR Y PARA SIEMPRE**

La rubia se alejó del híbrido a velocidad vampírica, apenas cruzo el umbral de la terraza en aquella sencilla cabaña, apartada de la escuela Salvatore, y pese a sus palabras de ánimo, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, se sorprendió de cómo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin llegar a comprender por qué lo hacía.

Mirando el anillo que llevaba colgando de su cuello desde hacía ya demasiados años, suspiró y se alejó paso a paso, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminó en aquel mausoleo, en el cementerio de Mystic Falls, frente a la tumba de su esposo.

Una parte de Caroline Forbes sabía desde hacía mucho que Stefan Salvatore nunca fue realmente su destino, no estaban hechos para ser felices el uno con el otro. Mientras ella, en el fondo, agradecía su naturaleza vampírica, que la hizo madurar y ser mejor persona, mejor amiga, Stefan siempre añoró su humanidad, poder tener una vida sencilla y envejecer junto a la mujer de su vida, pero Caroline nunca fue esa mujer.

El hecho de que su esposo muriera la misma noche de su boda, casi fue como una señal, y aunque le lloró durante un tiempo, cada vez era más consciente de que, quizá, fue un error desde el principio.

Siempre querría a Stefan, pero sus sentimientos se confundieron cuando ambos estaban en un mal momento, solos, después de perder aquello que más querían… Ella, a su madre, y él, a su verdadero amor, su mejor amiga, Elena Gilbert.

En el fondo su relación nunca salió bien. Demasiados obstáculos, demasiados problemas, pero por encima de todo, Caroline tuvo que asumir la prueba más contundente. Ella estaba enamorada… no de Stefan, sino de lo que él representaba. Ese amor puro y eterno, que alguien pudiera elegirla por encima de todo, verla y entender, solo con cruzar su mirada, que ella era su alma gemela, que fuera capaz de luchar contra todo y todos por ella… Siempre se lamentó por no tener algo así, porque eso fue lo que Stefan le dio a Elena, y lo que ambos trataron de encajar después, creyendo que, limando las piezas de una maravillosa amistad, podría compararse al amor épico de novela que él ya había vivido, y que ella siempre deseó.

Y ahora, años después, se daba cuenta de que lo había tenido todo el tiempo delante de sus narices…

Había querido ser fiel a sus amigos, convencerse de ello, respetar a Alaric por sus hijas, porque, aunque no fueran biológicamente suyas, al menos no del todo, las había criado como tal, y quería que tuvieran una vida, con un padre y una madre, aún cuando no hubiera sentimientos de ese tipo, al menos por su parte.

Pero lo cierto es que Klaus no había sido el villano en su historia, sino justamente el amor épico que debió aceptar. Porque incluso con sus inicios, las peleas, o las veces que intentaron matarse el uno al otro, nunca habían querido hacerse daño, y Klaus había demostrado ser capaz de todo por ella…

Por eso Nueva Orleans fue el primer sitio al que se le ocurrió ir cuando ella y sus niñas estuvieron en peligro, por eso ahora era incapaz de decirle que no cuando le rogaba su ayuda para salvar a su hija…

La rubia no podía creer que todo ocurriera de nuevo. Que después de tantos años, de ese "no importa cuanto tarde", ahora perdiese también a Klaus…

Se dio cuenta de cuánto llevaba llorando cuando notó la luz de la luna iluminar las letras de la placa en la pared de piedra, y por un momento alzó la mano, acariciándolas con el recuerdo del que, más que su verdadero amor, fue su mejor amigo.

Pero recordar a Stefan le llevó a recordar algo, que quizá, entre la marcha de Bonnie, la concurrida y feliz vida de Elena, y el hecho de que llevara tantos años preocupándose más de su escuela de que los problemas que pudiera haber tras sus puertas, parecían haberle hecho olvidar. Que Caroline Forbes no se rinde con aquellos a los que quiere.

Puede que hubiera animado a Klaus porque era lo correcto, porque, en el fondo, ella misma también habría dado la vida por sus hijas, pero si alguien podía aguantar lo que fuera que Hope tuviera dentro, ese era el Híbrido Original… Después de todo, nada de lo que vino después les resultó tan difícil de vencer.

En un gesto que quizá debió haber hecho hace tiempo, la rubia se llevó ambas manos al broche de la cadena en su cuello, soltándolo y dejando sobre la tumba el anillo de boda que había llevado colgado los últimos años.

\- Gracias…

Susurró con ese último pensamiento hacia Stefan, saliendo entonces al exterior de la cripta.

Escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo… Hope debía haberse transformado ya, y aunque una parte más racional y responsable le recordaba que debería vigilarla, los terrenos eran una zona controlada. No haría daño a nadie.

Así que regresó tan rápido como pudo a la cabaña donde habían acordado hacer el hechizo, y entonces los vio.

Klaus parecía haber absorbido ya en su cuerpo ese mal, mientras Elijah le recriminaba su decisión, y sostenía la estaca de roble blanco a la altura de su pecho, sin atender a razones.

\- ¡Klaus!

La rubia le llamó, con un toque desesperado en sus ojos azules, y por un momento, como siempre sucedía, el híbrido se detuvo. Si algo había sido la debilidad de Klaus Mikaelson desde el momento en que llegó a Mystic Falls, esa era Caroline Forbes.

Pero ni siquiera ella podía disuadirle de salvar la vida de su hija.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Caroline… Es el único modo…

Ella le miró suplicante, y por un momento, incluso Elijah se tensó con cierta esperanza. Si había alguien capaz de influenciar en su hermano de un modo que nunca llegó a entender, esa era la vampiresa rubia. Aparte de Hope, era la única persona por la que lo había visto capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Klaus… Eres el ser más fuerte y jodidamente difícil de matar que he conocido en toda mi vida. Tiene que haber otra forma… Vamos, aquí siempre encontramos otra forma.

Era como si realmente Caroline estuviera tirando de todo ese pasado en común para mantenerle vivo, haciendo que él sonriera por un momento. En cierto modo le parecía irónico… Tantas veces que intentaron matarle en ese pueblucho, y ahora él mismo estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida en los terrenos de los Salvatore. Damon iba a echarse unas buenas risas si llegaba a enterarse…

\- ¿Papá?

Pero la confusa voz de su hija le hizo volverse con gesto alarmado, mientras aún sostenía la estaca contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La transformación de Hope había durado menos de lo que se esperaban, y su clara mirada de desconcierto dejaba claro lo que Caroline suponía… Que, pese a sus consejos, Klaus no se había despedido de ella.

Tanto Caroline como Elijah mantuvieron la tensión mientras padre e hija discutían, y cuando el híbrido parecía más que dispuesto a hundir la estaca en su pecho, la joven aseguró que no lo permitiría, alzando una de sus manos y provocándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera la velocidad de vampiro de Caroline la preparó para ese respingo que dio al ver a Elijah aprovechar el momento, correr hacia su hermano y partirle el cuello, incapacitándolo entre sus brazos.

La estaca calló al suelo, y la rubia corrió a recogerla, sin tener muy claro lo que hacer con ella, pero Elijah se adelantó, y tras dejar el cuerpo de su hermano junto a su hija, que corría a arrodillarse a su lado, se acercó a Caroline con la misma velocidad y le quitó la estaca de las manos.

\- Con tu permiso, será mejor que yo me quede con esto.

Caroline no rechistó, de hecho suspiró aliviada, aunque ahora se preguntaba qué diantres iba a decirle a Alaric cuando les vieran meter a Klaus de vuelta al instituto.

¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?! No podían llevarlo de vuelta… No sabían cuánto podría controlar lo que tenía dentro ahora, y tampoco podía arriesgar así a sus alumnos, así que miró a Elijah con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Con su semblante tranquilo y firme habitual, el vampiro respondió totalmente seguro.

\- Llevarlo a casa. ¿Vas a acompañarnos?

La rubia asintió, y aunque sabía que tendría una incómoda charla con el padre de sus hijas, también había tomado una decisión. No dejaría que, después de tantos años, la única persona que la había amado de verdad, que había luchado por darle exactamente el tipo de amor de novela que ella siempre había deseado, la dejara como Stefan lo hizo. Klaus siempre fue un superviviente, y eso no podía haber cambiado.

* * *

Durante las horas de viaje a Nueva Orleans, todo fue un poco incómodo. Habían mantenido a Klaus inconsciente, y un invitado inesperado se había sumado a esa pequeña "expedición", uno que Caroline esperaba no causase la ira de un vengativo Kol Mikaelson… Jeremy Gilbert.

Ante su testarudez, Alaric no solo la había echado en cara que pensaba haberla visto superar ya su cabezonería adolescente, sino que no era seguro que fuera sola, y como él no se apartaría de las gemelas, y no se acercaría de nuevo a Klaus salvo para apuñalarle con esa estaca de roble blanco, insistió en que uno de sus profesores, el hermano de Elena, se sumara a esa locura transitoria de la madre de sus hijas.

Elijah no pareció darle la mayor importancia. Caroline supuso que, dado el estado de su hermano, le importaba poco o nada que Kol le arrancase el corazón a Jeremy apenas entrasen por la puerta, pero Hope había pasado gran parte de su vida en la escuela Salvatore, y aseguró que no dejaría que su tío se cargase sin más a uno de sus profesores.

Todos se mostraron bastante tensos cuando cruzaron las puertas de la residencia de los Mikaelson en Nueva Orleans. En aquel patio esperaban con esos rostros preocupados no solo la familia, sino algunos rostros que Caroline no conocía.

Pudo reconocer a Rebekah, tan rubia y perfecta como siempre, junto a un Kol que se había dejado crecer barba, y que desde luego parecía mucho más cambiado, al llevar de su brazo a una joven mujer de cabello castaño. A Caroline le extrañó ver anillos de casados en las manos de ambos, pero pronto su mirada pasó a los demás.

Un hombre alto y fornido de piel oscura, que parecía demasiado cerca de Rebekah, y dos mujeres, una rubia y de ojos claros, que sin duda debía ser Freya, la hermana mayor de la que había oído hablar, y otra morena, que la cogía de la mano de un modo muy familiar.

A la rubia no le pasó por alto cómo el gesto del menor de los Mikaelson se torció en cuanto su mirada pasó de sus hermanos a Jeremy Gilbert, quien automáticamente se tensó también, por reflejos adquiridos de cazador.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Exigió saber, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, como si, de forma inconsciente y natural, protegiese a la mujer que tenía cogida de su brazo, pero antes de que Caroline intentase explicarlo, Elijah acalló cualquier tipo de réplica.

\- Han venido a ayudar.

Dijo como si eso lo resumiera todo, y entonces, Caroline añadió, antes de que el joven Gilbert dijera algo que no debía.

\- Además… era el único que podía ayudarme a convencerla.

Rebekah tampoco parecía muy contenta de verles, pero mostraba más preocupación por su hermano que hostilidad, e incluso cierta curiosidad cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Convencer a quien?

La respuesta llegó antes de que Caroline pudiera decir nada.

\- A mí.

Caroline se volvió con una alegre sonrisa al ver a la mujer morena de media melena ondulada que acababa de entrar por la puerta, justo a tiempo.

Aunque se notaba que los años habían pasado, ninguno tuvo problema en reconocer a la bruja. Bonnie Bennett.

Caroline corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien la recibió con una sonrisa igual de alegre. No se habían visto en años, desde que la morena decidió viajar por el mundo para honrar a su difunto amor, el vampiro Enzo. Tras la boda de Elena Gilbert y Damon Salvatore, Bonnie se había marchado y no había vuelto a Mystic Falls, pero nunca olvidaría a sus amigos, ni tampoco a su primer amor.

Tras una leve sonrisa fugaz hacia Jeremy, que se la devolvió con cierta timidez, la bruja sonrió a una de sus mejores amigas, negando por un momento.

\- Pensaba que hacía años habíamos dejado atrás estas locuras adolescentes. ¿De verdad has vuelto a meternos en otra cruzada sobrenatural?

Aunque se notaba que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, había cierta preocupación en las palabras de Bonnie, que Caroline entendió, pero la miró algo más seria, apretando sus manos con cierta súplica.

\- Bonnie, por favor… No puedo perderle también a él…

La morena asintió, pero ese fugaz reencuentro de amigas fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de un confuso Elijah, que claramente no había sido informado de esta nueva situación.

\- Disculpad, pero… ¿se puede saber qué propósito tiene todo esto?

Caroline sonrió más animada, respondiendo entonces como si fuera la mayor de las obviedades.

\- ¿Acaso no es evidente? No hay magia que una bruja Bennett y una Mikaelson no puedan hacer.

Por un momento, la expresión antes preocupada de Freya se tornó en una leve sonrisa de esperanza. Si aquella chica era realmente una Bennett, quizá aún no lo hubieran intentado todo.

* * *

Klaus empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo ese malestar general tras el dolor de cabeza que era capaz de provocar una bruja adolescente cabreada. Eso sin mencionar los "efectos secundarios" de que te rompan el cuello… Pero sin duda su debilidad adicional debía estar relacionada con esa oscuridad que ahora sentía en su interior.

Por suerte, la oscuridad no era algo con lo que Klaus Mikaelson no estuviera familiarizado… y aun así, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo que vio ante él fue el más brillante rayo de sol.

Sonrió por pura inercia, sorprendido, aunque, en cierto modo, sin poder ocultar su alegría, al ver a la vampiresa rubia sentada frente a él, como si esperase verlo despertar.

\- Vaya… Y yo que pensaba que, después de toda una vida de masacre y mortales enemigos, tendría más que ganado el infierno. ¿En qué momento se me ha concedido el cielo?

Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada por un momento. Incluso en un momento así, Klaus era capaz de hacerla sonreír, de que dejara de preocuparse… ¿Por qué se había resistido tanto a darse cuenta?

\- Creo que aún no has llegado a esa puerta… Y me temo que no puedo dejarte hacerlo.

Klaus la miró, interrogante, y entonces ella alzó su teléfono móvil y reprodujo un mensaje guardado, uno que recordaba perfectamente, pese a los años que hacía desde que lo grabó…

En él, la prometía llevarla algún día a Nueva Orleans, enseñarle la belleza del arte, la música y la vida en esas calles que tanto amaba, mostrarle el mundo que él esperaba que viera, como le dijo en su cumpleaños, cuando la salvó la vida.

Klaus acentuó su sonrisa, sorprendido de nuevo, pero en cierto modo agradecido, aunque una parte más egoísta se quejase por dentro de lo tarde que esta compensación estaba llegando, justo ahora que por fin se decidía a hacer lo correcto.

\- Así que, lo guardaste, después de tanto tiempo…

Caroline asintió, y aunque mantuvo esa sonrisa, por un momento se tornó más triste que alegre, mientras devolvía su teléfono al bolsillo.

\- No fue tu única promesa, ¿recuerdas?... Rusia, Paris, Tokio… Dijiste que me llevarías a donde quisiera… que me mostrarías el mundo… Te llevara lo que te llevara…

Klaus la miró algo más extrañado… ¿De verdad recordaba todo aquello? No solo esa conversación cuando prácticamente le tiró su carísimo regalo a la cara, sino esa promesa que él nunca llegó a olvidar… Recordaba cada palabra como si hubiera sido ayer… "Él es tu primer amor… Yo pretendo ser el último."

Y entonces se fijó en un pequeño detalle, algo en su cuello… o más bien, algo que faltaba en él…

Alzó una de sus manos, aún sin siquiera incorporarse, y rozó por un momento el rostro de Caroline, bajando su mano hasta detenerla sobre la parte alta de su pecho.

\- ¿Has perdido algo?

Le preguntó, casi de forma tentativa, como si temiera estar viendo visiones por la degeneración que esa oscuridad estaría mellando en él.

Pero Caroline sonrió, negando suavemente, y por una vez se atrevió a hacer lo que sentía después de tanto tiempo, alzando una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la de él, apretando su dorso suavemente contra su pecho. Si su corazón aún latiera, la rubia supuso que estaría desbocado.

\- No… Lo he devuelto. A donde debía estar. Él no habría querido que pasara la eternidad sola… Ni que me rindiera con quien amara… Incluso si eres tú…

Definitivamente debía ser alguna broma pesada, o simplemente esa cosa en su interior estaba haciéndole delirar, pero Klaus no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de ella tras tantos años, y aun así, deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se incorporó finalmente, quedando sentado frente a ella y alzando su mano libre para acariciar ese rostro tan dulce y tomarla suavemente de la barbilla, levantando su mirada para buscar esos preciosos ojos azules.

\- Creía que estabas de acuerdo conmigo…

¿De verdad podía ser la vida tan cruel e injusta? Ahora que lo tenía todo… a la mujer que amaba, a su hija, a su familia… ¿realmente tenía que morir? Después de haber luchado tanto, ¿qué sentido tenía todo?

Pero Caroline le devolvió la mirada y suspiró, mostrándose más seria. Entonces vio en ella la misma determinación que le hizo enamorarse la primera vez, esa fuerza interior que le deslumbró y que no entendía al principio, pero que ahora había comprendido, por su familia, y por su hija. La mirada de alguien que es capaz de todo por proteger a quienes ama.

\- Y lo estaba… Estaba de acuerdo en que no había otro modo de salvar a Hope. Pero no me rendiré sin intentar salvarte a ti. Así no hacemos las cosas en Mystic Falls…

Pero la sonrisa de Caroline se tensó en el momento en que Klaus no la dejó decir más. Simplemente atrajo su rostro hacia él y la besó con esa misma pasión con la que lo hizo aquella tarde en el bosque, en cuanto ella se lo permitió.

Y por un momento Caroline sintió que se habría dejado llevar del mismo modo, incluso al punto de usar esa velocidad vampírica para sentarse sobre él en el sofá, hasta que un sutil carraspeo la hizo detenerse, viendo a Bonnie en la puerta cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No podíais esperar a que no se esté muriendo?

Caroline bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza, mientras que Klaus, aún pese a la debilidad que sentía, parecía haber recuperado gran parte de su optimismo y vitalidad.

\- Dime, amor… ¿a cuánto Mystic Falls te has traído de equipaje?

* * *

 _1/8/2019_

 _Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí… Un año en el que aún no me creo que por fin todo haya terminado, y que mi vida esté exactamente donde debía estar, donde siempre debió estar._

 _Las cosas no fueron fáciles, los Mikaelson perdieron a uno de los suyos, alguien que, si bien no siempre consideraron familia, en el fondo una parte de ellos siempre lo quisieron como tal._

 _Bonnie y Freya encontraron un modo de destruir la oscuridad de Klaus, o eso creyeron. Pensaron que, con la ayuda de Hope, y de Davina, la esposa de Kol, tendrían la magia suficiente como para encerrarlo en un amuleto, y destruirlo como en su día hizo Bonnie con la llave de la tumba en Mystic Falls, pero la oscuridad se descontroló, y aunque salió del interior de Klaus, estaba dispuesta a regresar a la que consideraba su mejor anfitriona._

 _Nadie se esperaba el sacrificio de Marcel Gerald, cuando apartó de un empujón a la joven híbrida en brazos de su tía, diciéndola que nunca dejaría de amarla._

 _Creo que solo Bonnie y Freya conocían este plan… y seguramente, Jeremy, porque apenas esa oscuridad estuvo en el interior de Marcel, Bonnie detuvo temporalmente el corazón de Jeremy, y Freya lo desecó como hace años hicimos con Klaus._

 _Lo cierto es que no me esperaba que Jer aún sintiera tanto por Bonnie como para dejarse convencer de algo así, pero quizá esa fue la chispa que necesitaban, porque poco después de aquello, ella volvió a casa._

 _Los Mikaelson nunca olvidarán ese sacrificio, y pese a los riesgos, el cuerpo de Marcel aún sigue bajo las criptas de esta ciudad, custodiado y encadenado en un ataúd por los brujos del Barrio Francés, esperando que quizá, algún día, otras brujas encuentren una solución. Puede que en la próxima generación, que ahora estudia en la Escuela Salvatore._

 _Después de aquello, todas nuestras vidas sufrieron otro giro, pero pese a las quejas de algunos, y las sorpresas de otros, creo que, pese a todo, ha sido para bien._

 _Rebekah lloró a Marcel más que sus hermanos, pero sabía que la mejor forma de honrarle era ser feliz, lo que él siempre quiso para ella. Así que volvió a Mystic Falls, y le conseguimos la cura, dándole lo que siempre quiso. Una vida humana. El más sorprendido al verla de vuelta, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo, fue Matt. Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar entre ellos, pero él siempre mereció algo mejor… Puede que, después de todo, ambos encuentren la felicidad que buscaban._

 _Kol se ha marchado de vuelta a su hogar con su esposa, Davina, no sin antes frustrarse ligeramente por lo bien que parecían haber congeniado ella y Bonnie, así que, supongo que Jer y él tendrán que acostumbrarse a tolerarse, sobre todo si Davina acepta nuestra propuesta de pasar de vez en cuando por la escuela para algún seminario especial._

 _Y en cuanto a Bonnie… Como decía, quizá reconectar con Jeremy fue la chispa que necesitaba, y quizá siempre fueron el uno para el otro. Al menos han decidido darse otra oportunidad, así que ella se quedará en Mystic Falls, ayudándonos en la escuela de forma más permanente._

 _No sabemos mucho de Freya y Keelin, ya que decidieron viajar una temporada, y buscar un modo de formar una familia. Aunque supongo que ya nos lo harán saber cuándo seamos oficialmente tíos._

 _Lo que puedo decir es que, al final, los más beneficiados fueron los alumnos de la escuela, ya que ganaron varios profesores nuevos, incluido Elijah. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su familia, y quizá una parte de él lo querría así, por reunirse de algún modo con Hayley. Al parecer, estaban enamorados… Pero a veces le veo sonreír cuando se para junto a la vitrina de recuerdos y mira el dibujo de Katherine del diario de Stefan. Creo que, después de todo, para Elijah lo más importante siempre fue su familia, y ahora el mejor modo de honrar esa promesa, es cuidar de su sobrina, la viva imagen de su madre, con la que cada día se lleva mejor._

 _Y yo… En fin, supongo que, por absurdo que me parezca, todos nos acostumbramos de algún modo a escribir un diario cuando Elena pasó esos años en coma, y aunque es una práctica que, pese a su nombre, no hago "diariamente", ahora que hemos vuelto a Nueva Orleans por nuestra luna de miel, me pareció que debía hacer un recopilatorio de este último año._

 _Diría que Klaus y yo admitimos nuestros sentimientos, aunque, como él insiste en recordar, más bien yo acepté por fin que llevaba años "perdidamente enamorada de él", y "ya era hora de que callera rendida en sus brazos". Supongo que tiene la eternidad para recordármelo… Ahora más que nunca, después de que nos casáramos finalmente hace cuatro meses._

 _Sí, he tardado cuatro meses en convencer a mi marido, junto a su hija adolescente, en que dar una larga vuelta alrededor del mundo será tiempo suficiente para que ella encuentre un novio lo bastante estable como para que no se espante apenas el terrorífico híbrido original le sonría maliciosamente por la espalda por atreverse a invitar a un batido a su princesita._

 _Pero supongo que lo entiendo. Apenas llegamos anoche y ya hemos llamado tres veces. Tendremos que admitir que somos los padres más controladores…_

Caroline detuvo la estilográfica en cuanto escuchó el característico carraspeo de su marido a la altura de su hombro, echando un rápido vistazo a sus notas y preguntando con su tono sarcástico habitual.

\- Amor, ¿estás haciendo, una breve reseña de nuestra última visita, o reescribiendo la biblia?

La rubia negó con una media sonrisa, dándole un golpecito molesto en el hombro al híbrido, que obviamente suspiró con paciencia, sobre todo cuando su mujer añadió a modo de queja.

\- Deja de cotillear en mi diario. Se supone que es privado.

La sonrisa de él se acentuó con cierta malicia, inclinándose para dar pequeños besos suaves por su cuello, mientras rozaba uno de los tirantes del elegante vestido que llevaba, haciendo amago de deslizarlo por su hombro.

\- Sería más divertido si nuestro retraso se debiera a "cosas privadas" y no a tu repentino interés por la escritura. Creo que no se le puede llamar diario si escribes una vez al año.

Caroline se descentró por un momento, teniendo que apartar la pluma del papel antes de acabar haciendo un rayón en la página, conteniéndose con un suspiro y usando su mano libre para apartar la de su marido y subirse de nuevo el tirante.

\- Vamos, tenemos reserva en media hora. ¿No puedes darme cinco minutos más?

La vampiresa se disponía a volver a su escritura cuando el híbrido sonrió de forma seductora.

\- Tienes razón… Media hora da para mucho…

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, Klaus le tiró la pluma al suelo, hizo girar la silla a velocidad de vampiro y tomó en brazos a su mujer, llevándola directamente a la cama entre risas, dejando que el tiempo se les pasara más allá de aquella escasa media hora…

\- Supongo que ya se nos ha hecho tarde para cenar…

Se resignó Caroline, aunque con una sonrisa nada decepcionada, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas de la cama, mientras Klaus se incorporaba y recogía del suelo la pluma, y el diario de la mesa, dejando a su mujer disfrutar de las vistas un poco más, antes de dejárselo en la cama y ponerse unos pantalones.

\- Si aún quieres ir, sabes que podría conseguir mesa a cualquier hora… Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo la inspiración perfecta…

 _Y si algo estoy aprendiendo de Klaus en este último año juntos, es que la eternidad con él promete ser algo completamente imprevisible._

 _Puede que aún no sepamos qué nos deparará el futuro, que, bajo las calles de esta misma ciudad, se encuentre un peligro que no pudimos neutralizar del todo, y que la eternidad que nos prometimos no ha hecho más que empezar._

 _Pero, aunque Nueva Orleans es la primera parada de un viaje que, esperamos, nos lleve a recorrer el mundo entero, Klaus tenía razón en una cosa. Hay algo mágico en esta ciudad, algo que te llena de vida, de esperanza, y de ilusiones. Puede que sea la música de Jazz de fondo, las pinturas por las calles… aunque nada supere al arte de Klaus, pese a que espero que no se le ocurra exponer ese evidente cuadro de desnudo que me está haciendo mientras escribo… O quizá la alegría de sus gentes, llenando de un constante bullicio las calles del Barrio Francés._

 _Lo que yo creo, es que lo que la hace tan especial es el eco de una promesa… una en la que mi familia lleva creyendo más de mil doscientos años... una por la que todos estamos dispuestos a luchar…_

 _Por y para siempre._


End file.
